


Pierce My Heart, Leave me to Bleed.

by sashimiontoast



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst?, Emotional, F/F, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, idk - Freeform, im sorry, this is just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 10:56:14
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15459825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sashimiontoast/pseuds/sashimiontoast
Summary: Jiwoo had never seen Yves smile like that.





	Pierce My Heart, Leave me to Bleed.

 

The pain was unbearable. 

It was like an arrow had shot her heart. She clenched her chest in pain.

Tears built in her eyes, and she tried to blink them away. Hot and stubborn, they ran down her pale cheeks.

She was there again.

But she wasn’t alone.

 

 

Her arms were around another man’s neck. He was tall and sturdy and seemed a little older than Yves.

He looked down at her a small smile forming on his face.

And _Yves_...

Yves’ entire face was alit. 

It was like she was another person. She didn’t seem like the person whom Jiwoo had known for so long.

Her eyes were warm as she stared into his eyes. She was smiling.

Her smile was so bright, so full…so _genuine_.

 Jiwoo had never seen her smile like that before.

 

Jiwoo watched in pain, as Yves leaned closer, her eyes fluttering shut.

Jiwoo wanted to run away. She wanted to scream. Yet her body stood watching them, as if her body was paralysed, she couldn’t tear her eyes away.

She watched as her lips touched his.

 

** And at that moment, the world caved in.  **

 

Unable to breathe, Jiwoo ran. 

She ran and ran, begging her body to keep going.

She didn’t look back, as she ran out of the school building into the pouring rain.

The rain drenched her, merciless and cold.

She came to a stop, panting and trying to catch her breath.

Her hand still clenched her chest, as if it was just a physical injury which would heal eventually.

But it was more than that.

 

_Yves_...

The scene she had just encountered had stabbed her and pierced her mind, and suddenly she couldn’t think straight. 

_ Yves’ beautiful thin arms, as delicate as the wings of a swan…the touch of her fingertips against his neck… _

** The touch Jiwoo craved so desperately. **

 

_Her soft pink lips parted slightly open as she leaned in._

_ The kiss Jiwoo wanted- ** no- needed  ** like oxygen. _

 

But the thing that killed her the most, the thing that ate away at Jiwoo’s soul...

The thing that drove her insane,

_ was the way she smiled at him in a way that she had never smiled at her before. _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this was but im proud.


End file.
